


Everlasting

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Kurogane's parents in 50 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 30, 2009.

**#01 – Walking**  
He was gone the first time their son started walking, and she wondered if she would always be destined to stay behind as they walked away.   
  
  
**#02 – Waltz**  
Whenever she summoned the protection from the rivers, he was the only one who saw the way her eyes danced, the way her lips swayed, and the way her body seemed to float only ever to his side, always.   
  
  
**#03 – Wishes**  
“I only want to be with you,” he promised her, and then had to let go and turn away from his home.  
  
  
 **#04 – Wonder**  
“When’s Father coming home?” her son asked her one day, and she had to bite back the grimace on her face as she wondered the same thing.   
  
  
**#05 – Worry**  
Every time she coughed in her sleeve, his eyes strayed to the white cloth, searching for any blood, the words of comfort lodged in his throat as soon as she dismisses his guilt with a smile.   
  
  
**#06 – Whimsy**  
She tries not to dream about the life they could have led, had she been strong enough.   
  
  
**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**  
Their son never returned to the wasteland that was once called Suwa; he carried his memories in his heart instead.   
  
  
**#08 – Whiskey and rum**  
In other towns, whenever he drank with his men, his alcohol-loosened tongue always sprang back to the virtues and values of his beautiful wife.   
  
  
**#09 – War**  
She kissed every new, angry scar on his skin and ran her hands down his war-torn skin; he surrendered to her completely.   
  
  
**#10 – Weddings**  
She was the one to ask him, and he spent the entire day flailing in the most masculine of manners.  
  
  
 **#11 – Birthday**  
Their son was born in the same month as that time years ago, when they first met in the fields of Suwa, young and hopelessly in love.  
  
  
 **#12 – Blessing**  
“Go, and return home safely,” she whispered as he kissed her hair, even as her heart screamed out for him to stay by her side.   
  
  
**#13 – Bliss**  
“He looks just like you,” she murmured, holding her newborn son in her arms before beaming up at her husband (who looked as if he were about to fall over), “I’m so glad.”   
  
  
**#14 – Burning**  
There were times when her lungs would burn and she would choke, hacking up blood and curling into herself—it was the only time he ever felt powerless.   
  
  
**#15 – Breathing**  
Every night he’d hold her close enough so that their breathing coincided, one inhale and one exhale.   
  
  
**#16 – Breaking**  
Every time he had to leave, a piece of her heart would break off and fly away with him.   
  
  
**#17 – Belief**  
She told herself he’d always come back—that reassurance was all she had left.   
  
  
**#18 – Balloon**  
She made him giddy, lighter than air—and because of that he’d long since given up hope on not being teased by his men.   
  
  
**#19 – Balcony**  
No matter how far away she was, he would always find her again.   
  
  
**#20 – Bane**  
He longed for a peaceful life with his family, and knew it was impossible.   
  
  
**#21 – Quiet**  
He fell to his knees beside her and kissed her soundly on the mouth; words were never needed.   
  
  
**#22 – Quirks**  
Her favorite thing about making him blush was that his ears turned pink first.   
  
  
**#23 – Question**  
“Why can’t Father protect Suwa here?” their son asked one day, peering up at him with a small pout; she didn’t answer because she often thought the same thing when she was feeling lost.   
  
  
**#24 – Quarrel**  
The only time they ever fought was after he told her she shouldn’t linger or worry—her response was a slap to a face and a command that she would always pray for his safety.   
  
  
**#25 – Quitting**  
While they watched their son grow, laugh, play, and change, it served as constant reminder why neither of them would ever give up.   
  
  
**#26 – Jump**  
They met as children, after she tried to jump from the tree’s lowest branch and he caught her, holding her protectively to his chest (before falling over spectacularly).   
  
  
**#27 – Jester**  
She teased him only because he reacted so vividly, though her teasing was mild and gentle in comparison to how his men reacted.   
  
  
**#28 – Jousting**  
It wasn’t until she finally shoved him down and kissed him that he stopped teasing her about being so stubborn—now he merely stated it with pride.   
  
  
**#29 – Jewel**  
He kissed the jewels on her forehead, one kiss at a time, smiling against her skin.  
  
  
 **#30 – Just**  
She knew by the look in his eyes that he hated to see her confined to a life of servitude while fighting against a sickness; she shook her head at these accusations and reminded him, “If I can bring some protection to this world, for only a moment, then the decision is just.”   
  
  
**#31 – Smirk**  
The first time they’d met he’d smirked arrogantly; she’d proceeded to “accidentally” trip him into the river as he pranced by.   
  
  
**#32 – Sorrow**  
The nights without him were always the worst.   
  
  
**#33 – Stupidity**  
She’d tried to hide her sickness, but he had noticed within days and chided her for it; she tried to ignore the pain in his eyes.   
  
  
**#34 – Serenade**  
“The Earth is always singing,” she told her son one day as she prayed, and thought that maybe the whistle of wind through the trees was the sound of her husband’s footsteps returning to them.  
  
  
 **#35 – Sarcasm**  
He was always joking, always teasing—he had since they were children—but every time he left with an unspoken “I love you” she knew that he was and always would be honest.   
  
  
**#36 – Sordid**  
She always dutifully cleaned the mud from her husband and her son’s faces, and expertly dodged their attempts to grab her.   
  
  
**#37 – Soliloquy**  
In winter, she would go for walks by herself, wrapping the shawl he’d given her around her shoulders and ducking her head, whispering to herself, “Please come home.”   
  
  
**#38 – Sojourn**  
She felt the kekkai break, felt her eyes dim, felt the least beat of her heart usher her soul to wherever he was.   
  
  
**#39 – Share**  
In the days when her husband was gone from her side, she found solace in tracing her son’s shared features with her fingertips, smiling lovingly down at him.   
  
  
**#40 – Solitary**  
There was no body beside her in her grave.   
  
  
**#41 – Nowhere**  
Their son never did find his bones.   
  
  
**#42- Neutral**  
“I’m nothing like Father,” her son protested, looking stricken; she smiled and ran a thumb across his cheekbone, tracing the familiar stubborn lines and familiar torn expression she’d recognize anywhere.   
  
  
**#43 – Nuance**  
He smoothed his lips over her knuckles while his eyes smiled.   
  
  
**#44 – Near**  
She was the last thing he thought of when he went to sleep at night, by her side, and the first thing he was thankful for when he woke up.   
  
  
**#45 – Natural**  
He only dreamed of finding her again.   
  
  
**#46 – Horizon**  
Whenever he looked over his shoulder as he left Suwa, no matter the distance, his eyes would find hers.   
  
  
**#47 – Valiant**  
And as she died, she knew that this time she would be the one to find him.   
  
  
**#48 – Virtuous**  
The night before their son was born, he kissed her swollen belly and felt her fingers tangle in his hair—and he felt as if everything would be as it should be, always.   
  
  
**#49 – Victory**  
“You’re the only one I’ll ever love.”   
  
  
**#50 – Defeat**  
With a powerful, painful squeeze in his heart he felt the kekkai fade away in just the moment that he lost his footing, and his body fell claim to the monster looming above him.


End file.
